Known in the art is a piezoelectric motor which stator comprises a cylindrical piezoelectric hollow cylinder having inside a cylindrical rotor frictionally interacting with the stator (SU, A, 573828).
However, this motor cannot perform a linear displacement of the cylindrical rotor.
Also known in the art is a piezoelectric linear stepping motor comprising a housing having fixing units secured in it and a movable part with a working member (SU, A, 720576).
However, this piezoelectric motor has a complicated design, performs only a linear displacement of the movable part, and cannot provide a rotation of the movable part.